


米露·布拉金斯基和我

by Iceky



Series: 浅海的文 [1]
Category: Axis Power of Hetalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 搬运 原作大陆架
Relationships: America/Russia
Series: 浅海的文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619290
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运 原作大陆架

一、  
我拉着伊万的手向我在乡下的别墅跑去时正下着倾盆大雨，这使我们俩看起来格外狼狈。但很少有人明白，在外人看来狼狈、孤独或者疯狂的人，也许正自顾自快活着。  
我脱下我的外套罩在我们俩头上，牵着他的手迎着风雨往家里跑去。他的手一如既往地凉，这很好，我想，这意味着我正在给他输送温暖。  
我们开门，把门甩上，倒在沙发上。所有久别重逢的情人会做的事情同样发生在我和他身上，我用嘴唇和舌头探索他的身体。在我亲手抚摸过它之前，我绝对想不到他们每天被隐藏在厚重的大衣下是这个世界上最遗憾的事情，但同时也是最合理的事情，因为这样一来只有我可以享用他。  
伊万的声音偏软偏轻，在我挑逗他时化为细碎的呻吟，融化在空气里甜丝丝的。我伸手去套弄他，抬起他的腿帮他扩张，又偏头习惯性地在他的大腿内侧留下一个牙印，粉红色的痕迹在他素白的皮肤上显得格外可爱，满足了我与生俱来的占有欲。他像是等不及，伸手按在我的后颈上，用柔软的语调说：“来帮帮我……”我最吃他这一套，把他按在沙发上趴好，一挺腰进入了他，他容纳着我，正如他渴求着我。我缓慢地抽送了两下，等到我们都适应了之后开始大力地操干他，快感汹涌地向我袭来。上帝！有谁能不为自己征服了敌人而愉快，又有谁能不为自己与心爱的人做爱而满足呢？然而，我面对的是这两者的叠加，伊万.布拉金斯基，既是我的敌人，也是我的爱人。我念着他那个糖果般的小名，让它在我的嘴里翻来覆去地重复，像是要把它含化了。  
他迷迷糊糊地嘟哝着什么，起码不是我所熟知的英语单词。我颇为自得地想他脑子里的其他一切都被我操出去了，他在说母语，我听的出舌颤音。我从断断续续的发音中听出了几个句子。  
“Трахни меня……”  
“……Я тебя ……люблю”  
我甚至开始怀疑他是否知道自己在说什么，他让我操他。他太可爱了，却很少露出这么可爱的一面。我狠狠地顶他，重重地撞在敏感点上，激起他过电般的颤抖和小声的呜咽，我咬了咬他的耳垂，凑在他耳边低声说：“Как хочешь。”  
如你所愿。  
他一定相当震惊，一下射了出来，而马上他意识到他说的话都被我听懂了，粉红色从他的脸颊上浮现出来，随后马上蔓延到两只耳朵和脖子，东欧人的皮肤白得像雪，脸红便显得格外明显。他甚至害羞得把脸埋进了手臂里，我不顾他惊慌失措的眼神 硬是拉开了他挡在脸前的手臂亲了一口。嘴唇上传来热度，他的脸红得发烫，我喜欢得不行，抱着他亲了又亲。

二、  
他问我为什么会俄语。  
好问题，这要追溯到很久之前，久远得像另一个故事。在我们冷战之前，我对伊万有一场旷日持久的暗恋，大约有四五十年。这话如果被他听到，一定会挑挑眉，颇为轻视地说：“五十年而已？”可是见鬼，不是谁都像他那样公元七世纪就诞生了的！  
我那时被他冲昏了头脑，迫切地想要了解他的一切，为此让汤姆——我的秘书，一位有着小雀斑的年轻男孩——去瞒着上司，偷偷地帮我买一本俄语字典和教程。  
那时他家刚刚革命不久，因为列/宁拒不承认也不偿还临时政府的债务，上司对他们很恼火，我们的外交关系很僵——可是耍无赖的伊万也挺可爱的不是么？这话我可不敢让上司听见。所以上司一旦发现我为他做到这种地步，几乎是马上就能猜出我那点小心思。我像个搞地下恋情的高中生那样偷偷摸摸。汤姆虽然既不知道我为什么要学俄语，也不知道我为什么要瞒着上司，但还是忠实地执行了我的任务，把字典和教程走私到了我手中。  
我开始练习，上司给我规定了作息时间，到点了他还会从办公室里出来看我的门缝。我不得不打着手电窝在被窝里，拼命钻研那些舌颤音和名词变格。上帝！当我刚开始学习时，我能发出的不过是“日~”“惹~”“日惹日惹~”这样的怪声怪调，而当我稍微熟练一点时，发出的也只不过是“德儿~~~”这样的音，说实话，像极了我随农业部长去参观养殖场时，听到的那些猪的叫声。  
烦死人了！我有时候一边把字典砸在枕头上，一边愤愤地想，俄罗斯人都是由猪进化而来的吗？！  
所幸我的学习能力很强，不久就从猪进化到了俄罗斯籍美国人的水平。在世界会议的间隙凝神细听，也能把伊万和娜塔莎的对话听个十之二三了。嘿！这可不怪我！本土东欧人相互交谈时语速快的就像舌头上装了发动机！  
在这可怜的十之二三里，我捕捉到了一些我本不该知道的信息，伊万要和娜塔莎、冬尼娅她们成立一个联盟，也许是上帝赋予美利坚的直觉，我总觉得，它会把我们推得越来越远。

三、  
二十世纪末是黑暗的年代，一场席卷整个资本主义世界的流感凶猛地爆发开来，上司为了保护我关闭了双向贸易，改向其他国家倾销商品。显而易见地，我们遭到了报复，在这种互相报复的混乱局面中，每个人都因彼此传染而患上了重感冒。  
上司换了一个，新上任的这位立刻着手准备了许多措施准备治好我：以工代赈、国家调控、加强福利……这些措施是如此眼熟，以至于他大大方方地向我承认了：  
“没错，我从苏/联那里得来的灵感。”  
我有所耳闻，这场危机之所以是“资本主义世界”的，而非“世界性”的，就是因为在亚欧大陆上还有一个社会主义国家，在计划经济的保卫下蓬勃发展着。我得承认，这激起了我的好胜心，然而这不是靠我的努力便能改变的事情，我所有能做的不过是为国家参谋提供我的身体数据，以及从床上起来，去看望一些正在受苦的人民。  
“琼斯。”上司难得地交给了我任务，他使唤我出访外国化解剩余产能，我瘫在他的办公椅上，顶着个昏昏沉沉的脑袋不情愿地说：“让大使去不好吗？话说现在还有哪个国家还有市场？”  
“苏/联”上司说，刚一听到这个词我便弹了起来，在意识到我的失态之后欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了两声，在这时他适时地补充道：“他们正在进行第一个五年计划，有充足的市场。”  
“哦，好极了。”我故作正经地点点头，“是个缓解感冒的好机会。”  
我张口说出这几个单词时，蝴蝶从我的胃里纷纷扬扬地飞了出来。  
上司把我连人带物一起送了过去。我是去援助的，我应该，并且可以趾高气扬一点，然而当飞机落地，我快速但又克制地向伊万走去时，该死的——我打了个大喷嚏，时间只允许我把脸侧到一旁去，不至于把口水喷到他的脸上。  
伊万轻快地笑起来，他说：“阿尔弗雷德，你还在感冒呢。”  
“稍微运动两天我就会好起来的。”我争辩道，想跳起来拿我带来的物资威胁他两句，但那未免过分幼稚。我吸吸鼻子翁声瓮气地说：“我可是大老远来帮你，不打算给我一个拥抱吗？”  
伊万故作纯良地眨了眨眼，慷慨地满足了我的要求。我说得轻松，当他真正凑过来时我还是紧张得僵住了身子，甚至怕他听见我心跳的声音。它太快太响，像鼓、像雷，像一切有力地搏动着的感情。所幸他一触即放，伊万身上清冷的香气环抱了我一秒钟，随即在风中散开。  
“我家有这么冷吗？”他随意地抬手摸了摸我的脸，他的手指很冷，这意味着我的脸在他手中呈现出发烫的触感。我抬眼若无其事地看他，他眼中笑意盈盈。  
三十年代，我们建交了。

四、  
经济危机的后遗症埋下了祸根，本田菊在这场高烧后缺失了记忆，而路德维希则性情大变，声称他看到了哥哥的灵魂，世界上谁不知道，为了创造他这个统一的德意志，基尔伯特已经牺牲了自己呢？  
不管他们是假托还是真的失忆，在他们的策划下，第二次世界大战爆发了。我认识的几乎所有人都被卷入了这场战争，我独立于大陆之上隔岸观火的日子并没有持续多久，一九四二年，我参战了。我和伊万签订了短期援助协议，后世史学家把它看作是卫国战争胜利的几个关键因素之一，着实让我得意地翘了好久的尾巴。  
不管后人如何评说，当时我也自认是个英雄，我坐着运输船来到他少有的不冻港摩尔曼斯克，在船靠岸前就冲他挥手。他站在岸上，背着枪，对我露出一个柔和的、摄人心魄的微笑。  
刚一靠近我便闻到他身上浓重的血腥气，想必他不久前才从战场上下来。上帝，为什么一个人可以在这么可怕的同时又这么可爱呢？我怀着小心思从口袋里掏出我的巧克力，这种小糖果在我家每个人都爱。我剥开包装直直地递到他嘴边，伊万一顿，伸手要来拿，我却把手指举得更高，几乎要碰到他的嘴唇。  
他立刻明白了我的意思，稍一犹豫便低头咬了一大口巧克力，不知是有意还是无意，他的牙齿磕上我的手，指节上立刻出现了一个牙印，他丝毫没有察觉我被他咬了一口，含着巧克力的时候露出一副被幸福击中了的表情。怀着幼稚的心情，我抗议道：“你咬到我了！”  
他一愣，我趁他开口道歉之前就用手迅速地碰了碰他的嘴唇，自作主张道：“亲我一口作为补偿。”  
我没看清他是不是脸红了，总之他转身就走。活了一千三百多年的国家意识怎么会被占了这么点小便宜就害羞成这样！我追上去，刚想开口道个歉解释一下什么的，伊万突然转身一脸“和我真有默契”的微笑，我猛地停住，意识到我们走到了一个僻静的转角。  
然后他双手搭上我的肩膀，让他的嘴唇覆上我的。他仍然一触即放，自如得像是什么见面礼。我呆在原地，唯一能做的是在他放开我后不自觉地舔了舔嘴角。  
……好甜，不知道是不是沾上了巧克力。

五、  
我陷入了一个世界性的难题中。  
伊万到底喜不喜欢我，这个问题决定着世界局势的走向。他主动吻了我之后什么话也没说，仿佛又陷入了一种我和他“真有默契”的虚假的心照不宣中。我起初被惊喜所淹没，觉得我们有很大概率是两厢情愿，这样就可以顺理成章。但当我带着一颗砰砰直跳的心脏再次来到他家时，发现在这里亲吻是一种常见的礼节。当时间线推到易北河会师时，目睹的欣喜的苏联士兵抓着我家士兵一阵猛亲的我，更是深深地被动摇了。  
局势没有给我犹豫或行动的时间，二战结束后不久，冷战就爆发了。  
上帝作证，那场著名的铁幕演说被认为是我和亚瑟的意思，但直到他的上司开口，我才明白这是一场什么性质的演讲。他说的没错，布拉金斯基家会把能得到的一切都紧紧地攥在手里，这对其他人不公平——这句话的意思是，我们也同样在谋求统治这个世界。我和亚瑟坐在台下冷静理智地听他宣传政治，亚瑟转头对我说：“你这一脸想哭的表情可别让人看见。”  
我可能确实想哭吧。我征用了他的肩膀，闭上眼睛靠在上面假寐，这样就算被记者拍到也只能证明到场的是我本人。言语从一片黑暗中一字一句地刺进来，我的痴心妄想在称霸全球的战略面前慢慢萎缩褪色，成为了掉在地上的一粒尘埃。  
上司推行的主义在出台初期遭到了反对，有群众游行抗议他的反苏政策，人们举着“要和平不要战争！”“我们是正义的！苏联是我们的朋友！”的牌子，为他在战争中做出的巨大牺牲和我们结下的友谊呐喊，我蹲在街边看着人流从我面前经过，默默地反刍着我和他之间的漫长时光，所幸我没有冲动到混进游行的队伍里去，两分钟后FBI就找到了偷溜出白宫的我。国家意识的动向总是被密切关注着。  
上司没有责怪我的任性妄为，他和国会议员们都知道如何改变我的想法。我是美利坚合众国，是国家意识，个人产生的情感会在国民意识的冲击下轻易地冰消瓦解。战场情谊让位于现实需要，政府喉舌卯足了劲做反苏宣传，我不看任何相关报道，但调查所反映的民意数据波动却实实在在地在我的身体里反应，喜爱和厌恶在心脏里互相冲撞，如同冰水和岩浆在我的血管中混合。我耳鸣、头痛，烦躁得把冰咖啡浇到头上，喜欢他这件事变得越来越艰辛而无望，终于有一天这样的折磨消失殆尽，炽热的血液被冷却完了，我不需要一口一口地强迫自己喝不加糖和奶的冰咖啡，也可以对他狠下心肠了。  
人的心是可以变硬的，想必他比我更早知道。  
我们以身为剑，进卒走马，沉默的战场上军旗猎猎。我们在国际会议上互相挑衅、嘲讽，我们对势力范围寸土不让。布拉金斯基和我之间凝着一种冰霜般的危险，仿佛那些泛着巧克力甜味的过往已经被绞杀在了遥远的过去，可二战才结束不到五年。我们用二流国家做棋子，三流国家做棋盘，亚洲画出了三十八度线，而欧洲建起了柏林墙，我们的代理人在战场上流着鲜血，脚下映出的却是我们的影子。  
我越来越恨布拉金斯基，高涨的国民情绪吞没了我。喜欢他的那段经历我并没有忘却，只是现在每当我想起它都感到它令人作呕。国内反共情绪达到高潮时我连手指和他偶然相碰都感到恶心，麦卡锡主义让我敌视一切有社会主义色彩的运动和制度，我站在卫生间的水池边，拼命地洗刚刚被他擦碰过的手指，最后抽出随身携带的匕首把那一块皮肉一下削掉，伤口处露出泛白的指骨。  
反正综合国力会让我半小时后就好起来。

六、  
我在扫除时偶然发现了被我藏起来的俄语字典，它还没被任何人发现过。现在没有人知道我曾熬夜拼命练习俄语了，汤姆退休之后我便和他失去了联系，直到前几年他的孙女给我捎来了他的信，和他死于心肺衰竭的消息。他七十岁了，不再是我印象中那个有雀斑的大男孩了。  
这本有五十年历史、寿命比许多勇敢的士兵还要长的书，由于缺乏养护已经变得破旧不堪。我草草翻了两页。我当年的笔记也模糊不清了。看多了俄语单词让我感到恶心，我匆忙地往客厅里走去，壁炉正静静地燃烧着，我略一扫视，一扬手把它丢了进去。于是火焰张开嘴快活地窜了起来，跳跃着的火光映在我的脸上，我不知道我是什么表情。  
……我在学俄语时不知从何处听说把头埋在水里可以练习舌颤音，正为这高难度的饶舌动作而发愁的我跃跃欲试地打了一脸盆水，在卫生间里埋头苦练。该死的，还呛了好几口。当我坚持不懈地又一次把头埋进水里再抬起来时，我听见了一声诧异的“琼斯？”  
上司站在卫生间门口，惊讶地望着我。  
我顶着满脸的水珠和他面面相觑，他先打破了僵局：“您在干什么？”  
我大脑当机地看了看他，又看了看盛水的脸盆，又转回去看他，口不择言道：“我在练习游泳，你知道的，海洋对一个国家来说很重要。”  
话刚出口我就想起我曾游泳横渡过密西西比河，上司一瞬间脸上写着我的祖国是个傻子我想辞职，不过还是对我宽容地笑了笑，带上门离开了。  
我记得那天的阳光很好，照的水面亮堂堂。  
……我醒来了，大脑花了两秒钟读取记忆，双眼对焦之后告诉我我仍然躺在自己的床上，床头柜上还摆着美国队长的手办。天色已经大亮，我昨晚烧掉了那本书，不知怎么地梦见了一些旧事。明亮的阳光从窗户照进来，眼前与还未完全消散的梦境微妙地重合。今天的天色也一样地好，但那位对我宽容的上司，早已被人献上花束，写过悼词了。  
在白宫只要我不晚于九点起床就没人会叫我，我得以慢腾腾地坐起、换衣、洗漱。在现实的干扰下梦境迅速地消失，当我把手放在门把手上时，我脑海中唯一残存的画面是阳光中的水面，至于前因后果，为什么我会突然想起已故的上司，问题的答案已经烟消云散了。  
路过客厅时我倒是想起我把一本字典烧掉了，壁炉的灰烬已经被工作人员清理完毕，也许我真的起得太晚了，我一瞬间有些失神，一个发音甚至从我口中溜了出来：“Я……”  
“Я тебя люблю”  
我说，这是我在学会了基础发音和语法后兴冲冲地选择学的第一个句子。我甚至来不及把发音完全吐出口中，喉咙里就翻起来一阵强烈的酸胀。我奔到卫生间里对着马桶一个劲地干呕，缠绕着我的似乎只是恶心这个概念，恶心、恶心，在一阵阵反胃感中我难以自持地掉下泪来。  
我努力克制着恶心感，哆嗦着嘴唇改用英语说：“I love you.”  
又是一阵强烈的厌恶和呕吐感袭击了我。不是俄语的问题，原来我只是一直在潜意识中清醒地认识到，我想对他说这句话的人，一直都是伊万.布拉金斯基。

七、  
反共主义高潮过去之后我的症状好了许多，对伊万狂热的喜爱和仇恨都会消磨我的理智，更何况我频繁割伤自己、放出血液的行为惊动了上司，他调整了意识形态方面的战略。  
但我的身体并没有变得更好，越南战争消耗了我的国力。那是一个泥沼，物力、财力和士兵们的生命都被无谓地吞噬。而我们没能打捞上来任何东西。  
我想起我们伸手过去的初衷是“防止越南被共产主义所诱惑，最终把变质的社会形态散播到东南亚和东亚”。我把所有资本主义国家都视作自己的势力范围，不允许伊万染指，但在我最痛恨最厌恶他的时候，我却仍然把他称为诱惑，把他看作对我有致命吸引力的东西  
我太傲慢，常常以己度人，忘了他对别人来说只是一种制度，或一个庇护。  
七十年代前期是他意气风发的时候，我陷在越南战争的泥沼里无法自拔，而他的军队还没有被错误地派往阿富汗，我和王耀的接触仅限于领导人访问，但这已经是艰难的一步。  
我忘了那是哪一个具体的年份，但那段时期是我第一次因为感到无能而产生强烈的、尖锐的愤怒，以至于用蛮力狠狠把他抵在墙上，一口咬上了他的嘴唇。  
锈的腥味在我的口腔中弥漫开来，伊万愣住了，任何一个国家都没有用吻表示愤怒的文化。我那时一定像头发怒的狼崽——相比他的历史而言——我确实还算年轻。我动作粗暴地想要扒开他的军装，仿佛要刺破他强硬冷冽的外表，去窥探这个国家漫长屈辱的历史。  
在扭打中我们滚到了一起，性在各地的文化中往往都象征着权利，我别无所能，只是粗暴地、蛮横地想让我胯下的东西侮辱他。伊万骨子里也许有着自毁和自虐的倾向，因为即使是因为穷兵黩武那时他也拥有和我相当的军事实力，但他在我抓着他的头发，强迫他把头埋在我的裆部时默许了我的行动，并且会意地跪在我腿间帮我口交。  
这和我几十年来乱七八糟的想像微妙地重合，以至于我过于兴奋迅速地释放在了他的嘴里。伊万含着的东西吐掉，抬头对我露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“你还太年轻了，小鬼。”  
见鬼，我时常怀疑二月革命在他家进行得是否彻底，他为何总能轻易露出这种混合了沙俄和苏俄气质的、高高在上的笑容？  
他让我几乎发了疯，年轻人的不应期也很短，我把他按在沙发上激烈地做了一次，然后是地毯，最后是床铺。  
我没法让他如我想象的那样哭着求饶，反倒是他总眯着眼睛，神色嘲讽地刺我两句。到最后我倒在床上累得连坐起来都够呛，他还能爬起来去浴室清洗。我不愿承认他比我耐力更强，而宁愿相信他习惯了在痛苦和劳累中站立。  
他回来之后恢复了一些力气的我勉强爬起来去洗澡，拖着疲惫的身体回来时伊万已经侧躺在床上，静静地凝望着眼前的物体，目光却好像落在久远的地方。我上了床和他背靠背躺着，我累得闭眼就要入睡，在坠落进黑甜的睡眠里的前一个瞬间，我听见一万轻轻地说：  
“Я тебя люблю”  
我惊得清醒了过来，我烧掉了字典，但却不可能烧掉自己的记忆。在我拼命思考的时候伊万又轻声重复了一句“Я тебя люблю”。我不可能听错，那么他说的便是一个世界上最可笑的笑话——他说他爱我。我几乎想要大笑，又想要痛哭，伊万.布拉金斯基现在唯一输给我的地方就是我已经不爱他了，他却仍然爱我。我不道我爱彼此的时间有没有一个短暂的交集，而它又是在什么时候消失的。  
他的声音那么清冷又那么悲伤，仿佛春雪，仿佛我转过身去拥抱他他的悲伤便会融化成汹涌的泪水。但我没有，我只是明知故问道：“你在说什么？”  
故人已经死去，没有人知晓我明明知道问题的答案。  
伊万用轻柔而礼貌的语调说：“我说你是个狗娘养的小畜生。”他将自己的情绪掩盖得滴水不漏，积雪凝成了透明的坚冰，我洞悉他的内心，却没有办法触及。我压抑着内心的悸动，尽量平静地说：“那我把这句话回敬给你。”  
我深深地呼吸，把自己的腔调伪装成一个鹦鹉学舌的美国人，刻意生硬地、一字一顿地说：“Я тебя люблю”  
Я тебя люблю。  
我爱你。

八、

我说我不爱他只是逞强，岩浆和冰水仍然在我的血管里交缠、搏斗，他们不可能将彼此消蚀殆尽。在那次听到我的话之后，伊万便陷入了沉默，我几次想要重新开口说些什么，但静默的力量迫使我闭了嘴。我们始终背靠着背，谁也不肯转过身来，谁也看不见对方的表情。在这样的气氛中，我们沉沉地睡了过去。  
后来他的梦想坠落了，那颗红星向上飞去，回升到了遥远的夜空中。白宫在通宵开派对庆祝，我却像我做过无数次的那样，从快乐的人群中溜了出去。我漫步在夜间的街头，抬头去看星空。受邀前往苏联北部时我也曾见过比这还要美的绚烂星空，高纬地区寒冷、农业落后，种什么都活不好，不养人，可却常出高远而辽阔的美丽，比如星空，比如俄罗斯的艺术，比如艺术家们的祖国。  
我倒是也希望能私自开着飞机去莫斯科找他什么的，但我一定会被俄空军击落，我只能站在灯火通明的华盛顿远眺，目光和他之间隔着茫茫的大西洋。但我始终凝望着海的对面，哪怕徒劳。  
再见到他是在国际会议上了。后来自然又发生了很多、很多的事情，在一个明媚的春日，我向他表白了。  
伊万是那种会把一朵向日葵当作整个春天的人，我确信他没有理由拒绝我。我怀抱着两大束花朵，左边是向日葵，右边是玫瑰，我把它们一朵一朵理好，最终整个推到一万胸前。  
“我喜欢你。”  
我给他带来了向日葵和玫瑰，我想给他整个美洲西海岸的阳光。  
于是现在我有了一个可以带到乡间别墅里亲亲抱抱、会和我靠在一起，听我讲我当年为了他怎么打着手电躲着上司在被窝里偷偷学俄语的伊万。  
这时距离我第一次意识到我喜欢他，已经过去了整整百年


	2. 上司苏·初春

短促的春天和夏天拉着手一起降临到这片北方的土地上时，是一年中最活泼的时节。脱下了厚重棉衣的人们得以轻便地走动，拥有黄金般宝贵而美好青春的少女们蹦跳着扑向春光。生机从漫长的封冻中松脱出来。在这样的时节，伊利亚.布拉金斯基投入了一项新的活动中：和士兵们一起训练。  
他长得就像春天抽条的树木那样快，他的军装不再松松垮垮、卷起裤脚，苏式军服收腰显胸的特点在他身上体现了出来，他挺直脊背走在已经成年了的士兵们中间时，也看不出有任何区别了。  
然而儿童和青少年的某些特点还未从他身上褪去，他和士兵们一起训练完靠坐着休息时，那些有意无意的抚摸和亲吻究竟是出于礼貌，还是出于欲望，他从未深究过。这下莫洛斯.彼得洛维奇.契切林叫他一声，他也如从前一般迅速而快活地跑过去。  
“你是国家的化身，和单独几个国民混熟对你来说没有好处。”上司嘱咐他，伊利亚习惯性地先点头——这个男人的决定总是正确的——再来思考。  
但下一次上司路过士兵训练场时，又看到伊利亚和他们愉快地坐在一起，谈天、拥抱。他们中的某些人对他动手动脚时他一无所觉，仍然带着平常的微笑。这次上司径直走了进去，士兵们停止了闲坐，齐刷刷地站起来对最高领导人行军礼，他只是略一点头，便把伊利亚从队列里叫出来：“跟我来一趟。”  
上司打开门示意他先进去，伊利亚的脚步仍然快速，但不如平日轻快灵活。他熟悉这个地方，这是独居的上司的公寓，储藏室承载着他几段惊恐不安的回忆。他心跳得有点快，深呼吸一口，空气是冷的。  
他背后上司把门关上，他们两人现在处于一个密闭的空间内。上司站在原地没动，只是问他：“我有没有跟你说过，少跟单个的国民来往？”  
“是的。”伊利亚立正站好，不自觉地低下头。  
“你理解了我的意思吗？”  
“可是……”伊利亚悄悄抬眼看他的表情，“我小时候您教导过我，要爱国民。”  
“是的，要爱国民，你要爱的不是单个的雅可夫、彼得或者叶夫根尼。你要爱的是这片土地上所有生活着的人们。平等地爱每一个国民，换言之对他们中的任何一个你不能有偏私。”上司说目光紧盯着伊利亚，“爱每个人对你的意义就是，谁也不爱。”  
伊利亚在一小段沉默过后才说：“我听懂了，对不起。”  
“想要改正吗？”  
“嗯。”他说，感觉到自己的掌心渗出汗来。“那就趴到沙发前面去。”上司说，这让他松了一口气。体罚对于习惯了疼痛的他来说并不算严厉，他所害怕的是被关在黑暗的储藏室里，无论如何哭喊上司也只有到规定的时间才会放他出去，他小时候为了这个扑到上司怀里哭的时间加起来能超过两个小时。只是长大了之后再像小孩子似的接受这样的体罚让他有点难为情，他双膝跪在柔软的地毯上，上半身趴在沙发垫上。把脸埋在手臂里。  
上司的手伸到前面来解开他的皮带，长裤被拉下的时候他切实地感到了羞耻心的勃发，他有点后悔抱着侥幸心理混进士兵中了。上司的手按在他裸露的皮肤上，没有动：“伊廖沙，你自己说，多少下？”  
他咬着指关节，期期艾艾地说“十……十五下？”  
“少了。”上司并没有给他民主的权利，说的话是他的手已经扬起又落下。清脆的响声在客厅中显得响亮，从身后传来的痛感倒是其次。被所敬爱之人这样体罚的羞愧和后悔可能才是训诫的主成分。他一直咬着自己的手掌，一声也不呼痛，等到十五下挨完才转头小声求饶道：“我知道错了……”  
“是吗？”上司说，“那接下来要听我的话。”  
还有吗？伊利亚疑惑地想，他听见上司说让他把双腿分开，在他来得及思考原因之前他已经照做了，然后就感到有什么异物入侵了自己的身体。这种感觉并不好受，伊利亚抓住垫子忍耐着，这是什么新的惩罚方式吗？  
“放松，伊廖沙，放松。”上司用一只手从它的尾椎骨向上抚摸，这力度和他之前所有的肢体接触都不一样，他的手掌所过之处仿佛带起电流，酥酥麻麻的感觉甚至让他的腰软了下去，当对方的手伸到他胸前，开始揉搓他的乳头时，身后的不适感在这种刺激的掩盖下似乎被隐藏了起来。伊利亚趴在沙发上，满脸通红又疑惑不解地问：“慕、慕洛契卡……您在做什么？”  
“一些能让你记住今天的事情。”上司绕了个圈子回答，在异样的快感冲击之下伊利亚已经无法思考，只有思维混乱地承受这一切。他直觉地感到这是什么不好意思的事情，几乎想要躲进沙发里。  
他听见解皮带的声音，上司让他把双手背到背后，用皮带绑住了他的手。“您、您为什么要这样做呢？”他的脸埋在沙发里，只能含混不清地说，“我不会反抗您的。”  
“也许是兴趣吧。”上司简短地回答，伊利亚感觉到有什么东西强硬地挤进了他的身体里，过于剧烈的刺激让他一下倒抽冷气，他听见自己发出了奇怪的声音。  
侵略进身体里的东西太大了，哪怕经过刚刚的扩张，容纳它也显得极为勉强。更加恐怖的是它还缓慢地动了起来，顶的伊利亚几乎说不出一句完整的话，单词也支离破碎：“为什……慕洛契卡先生……唔啊！”  
上司把两只手都伸到他身前去抚慰他的上半身，带着薄茧的手指在他的胸前和腰腹四处游走，让他整张脸都开始发烫，大脑似乎也在这样的高温下停止思考。伊利亚晕晕乎乎地喘息，他感觉到了非常不妙的事情，他的阴茎充血发胀，在他看不见的地方挺立起来，随着身后的动作在沙发套上磨蹭，顶端渗出晶亮的液体。  
他一下清醒了，想要转过身，腰部却格外敏感，陷在沙发里直发软。伊利亚只有就着这样难为情的姿势，带着颤音小声说：“慕洛契卡……我、我想上厕所，可以等一下再罚我吗？”  
成年男人几乎要被他这话逗笑了，他玩味地说：“不可以，如果想上厕所的话——就在这里上吧。”  
“这怎么可以……！”伊利亚被他欺负的染上了哭腔，他被迷惑和羞耻的浪潮裹挟着，努力地忍着眼泪，也许他这次真的犯了什么大错，以至于上司这么生气。  
在上司技巧娴熟的抚慰下身后的不适逐渐转化为了快感。伊利亚一边舒服得浑身发颤，一边本能地害怕这种陌生的感觉。在令人沉迷的快乐中下身发胀的感觉越来越明显，感官刺激已经堆积到他忍耐力的边缘，全身到处乱窜的快感，让他落于身体失控的恐慌之中，他的理智被强烈地压倒。伊利亚终于忍不住哭喊出声：“我错了……慕洛契卡先生，我以后一定听您的话，不、不要了，不要不要不要……”  
性高潮来临时未经人事的少年以为自己失禁了，上司从他身体里拔出来时白色的液体顺着他泛红的大腿流淌下来。他俯身去吻伊利亚的后颈和耳朵，把他抱起来时，伊利亚已经哭得眼眶通红，满怀歉意和羞耻地说：“对不起……莫洛斯先生，我、我把你的沙发弄脏了。……我是不是坏掉了……？”  
上司刚让伊利亚靠在他的臂弯里，听到他这句话，被惹的在他的脸颊和嘴唇上亲了又亲，伊利亚这会儿感觉到这种亲吻不是属于礼节了，他想躲开，但怎么躲都只是在上司的怀里扭动，又想到这是上司，也就只能老老实实的任他动作。  
“莫洛斯先生。”伊利亚又开口说，他的脸烫得好像要烧起来，“我真的知道错了……下次能不能不要这么罚我？”  
“这并不是惩罚哦。”上司亲昵地刮了刮他的鼻子，笑道，“如果伊廖沙不习惯的话，多做几次就好了。”


	3. 米露·旧事

summary：国家意识体有特殊的方法

“我认为我们之间没有谈的必要。”伊利亚冷冷地说，他不喜欢这间房间，暖和的熏香气味凝在里面，似乎一切物事都沾染上了上层贵族的奢靡之风，他甚至觉得自己的军装上从外面带来的风雪气息也消失殆尽，这让伊利亚感到不安，但他必须承认这种味道确实温暖好闻。  
剥削阶级。他在心里说。  
“真是抱歉，但上司们在客厅里谈判，我们最好还是待上一会儿，不要去打扰他们。”斯捷潘略带歉意地笑笑，“那我们来聊聊天？”  
“我们说服不了彼此。”伊利亚直视他黄金色的眼睛，在烛火跳动的明暗变化下，那双眼里像是漾着香槟。斯捷潘用这样的眼睛注视着伊利亚的红瞳，然后是军装领口处露出的一截脖颈和喉结，接着是侧腰和腹部。伊利亚被他这样直白的扫视弄得坐立不安，几乎想要马上从柔软的座椅上起身离开。  
“是啊，我们说服不了彼此。”斯捷潘终于开口答复他，“但我们可以有些更加愉快的交流。”  
“什么？”伊利亚直觉地感受到一种让他的不安逐渐扩大的气息。  
“比如说，你喜欢做爱吗？”斯捷潘咬着自己的指甲，对他轻轻地笑了笑。  
伊利亚坐着没有动。  
“你的脸红了。”斯捷潘走到伊利亚面前，貌似好心地提醒了他一句，“我亲爱的工兵代表苏|维|埃。”  
斯捷潘把手按在他肩膀上使他无法站起，沙皇政权尚且充盈的力量使伊利亚不得逃脱。而同时他也在房间里浓重的香气中逐渐更加头晕目眩，意识有点模糊，这是……怎么了？他想。  
他想要推开斯捷潘，然而在他做出反应之前被突如其来的一个吻乱了阵脚，斯捷潘温热的鼻息喷吐在他脸颊上，而嘴唇压迫着他的嘴唇，舌尖探进他的口腔富有技巧力地游走，在让身下人躯体绷紧的部位挑逗，伊利亚茫然无措地睁着眼，甚至忘了要反抗。  
等斯捷潘放开他时他已经气喘吁吁，他从没接过吻，第一次就被这样富有经验的老手这样掠取，他一下失了神。  
“第一次？”斯捷潘颇有调笑意味地问，伊利亚下意识地点点头，该死——他又犯了一紧张就说实话的毛病。  
斯捷潘把手指按上他的军装纽扣：“那来尝试一下吧？”  
“不……我——”伊利亚慌忙按住他的手想要掰开，斯捷潘的食指和拇指捏住做工并不上乘的衣物，微微用力，纽扣线立刻绷紧了：“你想之后穿着我的衣服出去吗？还是光着身子请求上司给你带一套来？”  
他看出伊利亚立刻紧张了，毕竟他太过年轻，生活的岁月还并不长。斯捷潘软硬兼施，一面解开他的衣物，一面蜻蜓点水般在他滚烫的脸上落下亲吻。  
年轻人似乎被他撩拨得忘了他来这里的目的，不自觉地从口中漏出喘息，又立刻红着脸捂着嘴。  
斯捷潘有点好笑地拉开他的手腕：“觉得舒服的话，喊出来也没关系的。”伊利亚抿着嘴连连摇头，斯捷潘将额头贴在他的额头上，手掌抚上他的脊背，带着笑音说：“你真可爱。”  
他带有调情性质的抚摸让伊利亚只觉一股电流从后背窜到头顶，酥麻的触感让他倍感慌张。斯捷潘已经坐在他的腿上，把他的上半身压在椅背上，舔弄他的胸口和小腹，他只有咬着自己手背才能制止声带发出那些他陌生的声音，那些并不痛苦，却让他感到羞耻的声音。  
“这不是很喜欢吗？”斯捷潘感觉到什么东西顶到了他，年轻人已经勃起了。他解开伊利亚的皮带，压制住他急切的挣扎，放松地坐下去。  
在那很久之后伊利亚才偶然了解到这意味着他之前已经做好了润滑和扩张，但在那一个瞬间他的大脑完全被汹涌而来的陌生的快感所淹没，似乎什么都变得无关紧要，什么都不需要想，伊利亚本能地挺腰，发出一声满足的叹息。  
“别咬。”斯捷潘再次把他的手拿下来，“都出血了，真不明白，你为什么不能好好享受快乐？”  
伊利亚的手背上上的确咬出了深深的齿痕，他只是感到无所适从。然而最初的紧张过去之后，本能完全教会了他怎么做。如同进食饮水一般，人在这方面本就无师自通。他随着快感的来源抽送，抱住斯捷潘的腰狠狠地顶弄他，舒服得把头埋进对方的颈窝。斯捷潘用手臂环住他的脖颈，在他耳边呵着热气说：“到床上去？”  
他们倒在床上时伊利亚甚至生涩地回吻了斯捷潘，他的吻毫无技巧可言，只是冲动的发泄。斯捷潘习惯了两方都游刃有余的性事，倒是感到新鲜，舔舔唇夸奖道：“嗯……好孩子。”  
伊利亚虽然早就被他哄得晕晕乎乎，但听到这样的话还是止不住地难为情，生硬道：“……别这样叫我。”  
“是吗？”斯捷潘眯着眼睛笑了笑，蹭了蹭他的侧腰，“那伊廖沙怎么样？”  
伊利亚没有回答，只是又加了分力度，顶出他一声急促的喘息。他羞怯地动作着，迷失于躯体的快感，又被富有经验的上位者引诱得几乎失去理智，几乎是第一次如此狂热地追逐着快感的少年被一波一波的情欲推上高潮，发泄在对方身体里之后，他的眼前逐渐空白。  
瞬间的顶峰之后是无力感，伊利亚喘息着退出斯捷潘的身体，汗水在他绯红的脸颊上，汇聚和低落。  
理智逐渐汇拢，伊利亚回过神来。他惊慌失措地往床的另一端连连挪动，要和斯捷潘拉开距离。他又下意识地用手背捂住嘴，视线扫过他在斯捷潘身上掐出的痕迹和自己身上的红痕，记忆忽然重新占据他的脑海。  
“天啊……”他喃喃道，几乎是逃跑般地退缩到了床的角落里，斯捷潘坐起身来，向他这边爬过来：“别动。”  
“干什么？”伊利亚几乎要恼羞成怒。  
斯捷潘伸手却被他推开，于是也不耐烦地一把掐住他的脖子把他按在床上：“我说了别动。”  
他没有用狠力，把握在一个让血肉尚未充盈的少年人挣扎不开的力度，迫使他安顺下来，斯捷潘拉他起来，帮他把衬衫拉平，扣好皮带，一颗颗系上外套的纽扣让他重新穿戴整齐。他原本在调情上极富技巧，此时动作却毫不暧昧，像兄长为后辈践行。  
“闭眼。”他说，但并不等伊利亚配合，直接将手掌覆在他的眼睛上，伊利亚在一片黑暗中感觉到斯捷潘的气息在他嘴唇上停留了两秒，最终偏向上方，平淡的吻了他的额头。  
“下次见面你就不会这么可爱了。”斯捷潘说，让人听不出是在对他说话还是自言自语。  
“下次见面我会杀了你。”伊利亚皱眉，语气像在叙述历史。  
“我猜到了。”斯捷潘不以为意，“但我会负隅顽抗的，就像这次这样……你失败了。”  
“是啊……”伊利亚痛苦地叹气，他为自己背叛了人民，背叛了精神信仰而感到深深的羞愧。  
“只不过现在还不是时候。”斯捷潘显示出一种日渐衰落境地中的自傲，“起码现在，皇冠和红珊瑚都还属于我。”  
伊利亚离开他的宫殿后在风雪中走了很久，一直走到温暖好闻的让他脸红的气味都被扑杀殆尽，走到他的睫毛上落满了雪点，他终于到达了目的地。他看见横流的鲜血和倒伏的尸体，他闻见让人反胃的腥味。他回到自己的人民中间，对他们沉痛地宣布失败。说这话时他的手掌握紧，似乎要把脑海中的那个虚幻的带笑的脸庞捏碎，逼出对方的虚伪残忍，让他看见骄奢淫逸下的尸山血海。而他也做到了，十二年后他杀了斯捷潘，但不会预见到七十四年后的未来，那时他将会一遍又一遍地想起这段旧事，将死之人总是有大把时间回忆的。


	4. 米露·秘密交易

◆是点文，稍抖s米x苏解后的病弱露 雷者慎入 ◆本质俗套爽文 不必过于纠结设定 ◆狗血替身梗 半自愿性行为 

俄/罗/斯的眼睛是紫色的，而苏/维/埃是红色的。 俄/罗/斯的手掌更凉，比苏/维/埃的还要凉。他在握手时会任凭自己用力握着，而不像伊利亚那样用足以把人骨头捏碎的力气狠狠地回握回来。 阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地转着笔，听某个第三世界国家阐述他为推进外交平等提出的提案，暗骂了一句浪费时间。对方的发言被无形的屏障阻隔开来，一个单词也没进他脑子里，那道屏障叫伊万.布拉金斯基，苏/维/埃的继任者，除了他刚刚观察到的那两点之外，他和他哥哥真的很像。 对于这个俄/罗/斯，美/利/坚会打九分，他比伊利亚温和顺从，懂得妥协；足以威慑西/欧和中/国，又对自己毫无威胁。 “琼斯先生。”软糯的声音打断了他的凝思，原来他发呆的时候会议结束了，并没有人叫他，会议室已经空空荡荡。他刚刚评价的对象站在阿尔弗雷德面前，挂着他标志性的恬静的微笑。 “俄方有一项提案。”伊万注视着他，说。 “那为什么不在会议上说？你的提案我还是会听的。”直觉告诉阿尔弗雷德这个要求异乎寻常，他微微皱眉，“什么提案？”

伊万的笑容消失了，他几乎是不安地攥住了自己围巾的下摆：“我想加入北/约。” 这个要求惊得阿尔弗雷德从座位上站了起来：“怎么可能？！你明明知道北/约是……” “维护和平的机构。”伊万抢在他之前接上了他的话，“俄/罗/斯也想维护和平。” 沉默在他们之间生长了一会，最终阿尔弗雷德把自己繁乱如麻的思绪和寂静一齐斩断，开口道：“这样重大的事项，即使我同意，国会也不一定通过。” “但是你不同意的事情，国会一定不会通过。”伊万垂下眼睑，目光沉沉地落到地上，“在上司们谈判之前，先来谈谈我们的条件吧，你想要什么？会费，核削减，还是条约？” “如果说我都要呢？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，换作伊利亚他可不敢这么谈判。 “太多了。”伊万苦恼地皱眉，“俄/罗/斯不提供这种程度的让步服务。” “是吗。”在对方逐渐变得惊恐的眼神中，阿尔弗雷德一步一步逼近，按着他的肩膀把他压在了会议桌上，转头对着他的耳朵呵出热气，“那俄/罗/斯提供这种服务吗？” 伊万难以置信地挣扎起来，但他在苏/联解体之后才刚刚诞生，推开阿尔弗雷德的手掌虚软无力，更何况他上半身被阿尔弗雷德死死压着，后腰硌着桌沿，腿脚也难以用力。

他急得声音都颤抖：“放开我……！”阿尔弗雷德安抚性地亲亲他的侧脸，抛出筹码：“我可以不要会费，不要核削减也不要条约。” 他用不可思议的温柔语调低声说：“我只想要你。” 伊万犹豫了好一会，才小心翼翼地吐出一句话：“只要我……你就不要那些条款？” “如果你同意了。”阿尔弗雷德把按住伊万肩膀的右手撤开，改撑在他的腰侧，“就来吻我一下。” 伊万紧张到不自觉地舔了好几下嘴唇，看得阿尔弗雷德几乎要控制不住自己径直亲上去，不过他还是忍耐住了。伊万起先向后撑起手肘向他靠近，但这个姿势太费力，他干脆紧紧闭上眼睛，双手把阿尔弗雷德的脖子揽过来，在他嘴唇上落下一个轻而凉的吻。 阿尔弗雷德借着这股势头俯身下去，咬住他的下唇，挑弄着舔弄着他的上颚。伊万欢愉却隐忍的喘息让他想到了某个和他在柏林喝过酒的、有着赤红眼睛的人，阿尔弗雷德的心泛起一阵寂静的抽痛，像是被一根弦挑住了新伤的皮肉。 “我好喜欢你……”阿尔弗雷德退出他的口腔后用额头抵着伊万的额头，而鼻尖顶着伊万的鼻尖，用这样亲昵的姿态和近乎叹息的语调轻轻地诉说着。他甚至不知道这份感情的宣泄口是谁，是这个乖乖躺在自己身下的、认识不到一个月的伊万，还是从来不向他妥协。

还是从来不向他妥协，现在却早已成为天边星辰的伊利亚。 他没有搞明白过，好在伊万很像他。 阿尔弗雷德撩起大衣的下摆伸手进去，在腰侧流连。他解开伊万的皮带，拉下长裤掀起上衣，在他左腰上留下一个不浅的牙印，齿印处的粉红在伊万大片苍白的皮肤格外惹眼，像极寒之地长出的一朵梅花。伊万吃痛，下意识地用手背捂住一声低呼，他简直受不了阿尔弗雷德这种占有欲。 衣物被剥离下来，然后阿尔弗雷德拉住了围巾。 “不……不可以！”伊万明显比之前慌乱许多，他双手护住围巾，声音里甚至带上了哭腔，“这里不行——！”阿尔弗雷德心里一动，慢条斯理地拉开他的手腕，带着超级大国稳定而不可抗拒的力量。他用一只手无视伊万两边手腕的阻挡，按在了那块柔软布料上：“希望我怎么做呢？” “阿尔弗……”伊万的声音过分柔软了，他用这样柔软的声音羞怯地恳求着，“不要看……”但阿尔弗雷德没有放过他的意思，在他耳边低声笑道：“如果我一定要呢？” 伊万快被淹没他的羞恼逼迫到崩溃了，他呜咽着，大颗的泪水滚落下来，委委屈屈地放开了护住围巾的手，去讨好地抱住了阿尔弗雷德：“求你了……” “好吧，既然万尼亚哭着讨饶了。”阿尔弗雷德吻去他眼角的泪水，微笑着吩咐道。

“把膝盖分开，让我感受一下俄/罗/斯想要加入北/约的诚意。” 伊万照做了，脸上的绯红从耳根一直蔓延到脖颈。他抖着身子用手背捂住嘴，他的膝弯被阿尔弗雷德放到肩上，阿尔弗雷德帮他做了扩张，然后一挺腰把自己挤了进来。疼痛在他的体内，反而催生出快感。伊万被阿尔弗雷德顶弄着，浅浅地喘息。他不得不承认自己被他弄得很舒服，这正是适应他的节奏。被快感浸泡过的声音又甜又软，引得阿尔弗雷德凑过去吻他的脸，咬他的耳垂。 阿尔弗雷德忽然退出，坐到了椅子上。伊万被这突如其来的空虚所困惑，偏了偏脑袋，用迷茫的紫色眼睛去看他。阿尔弗雷德伸手抱起他——伊万很瘦，比伊利亚瘦的多——按着他让他跨坐在自己身上。伊万立刻猛地颤抖了一下，这个姿势让阿尔弗雷德进到了另一个深度，敏感点被重重碾过，快感电流般窜起，这却让他有种自己被对方抱住剖开的不安感。 阿尔弗雷德掐着他的腰深深浅浅地动作，酥麻的快感和令人作呕的痛苦交缠着传遍全身，逼得伊万垂着头，用无力的双手搂住阿尔弗雷德，像在海浪中抱住一截枯木。阿尔弗雷德现在兴奋极了，他在伊万身上攻城掠地，征服的快感甚至胜于身体所传来的生理反应，伊万只能被动地承受他的掠夺。

这个事实让阿尔弗雷德血脉贯张，红着眼眶掉着眼泪的伊万，无力拒绝他的伊万，呜咽着抱住他的伊万，怪怪被他抱在怀里操干着的伊万，让阿尔弗雷德简直想要碾碎他，但又想宠坏他。 快感不断累积直至攀上巅峰，在释放出来之后伊万是真的近乎脱力，他靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上大口喘息着，被高潮的余韵扰的双眼失神，眼泪连续不断地滚落下来，阿尔弗雷德拥着他，把手探到他背后，趁伊万还失着神勾开他围巾的一角。 巨大的惊骇在阿尔弗雷德脑中爆开，他猛地推开一万，把他抵在桌沿上，脱口而除：“苏/维/埃！？” “我已经不是苏/维/埃了！！”伊万仿佛要说服自己似的大声喊道，他嗓音沙哑，瞪着阿尔弗雷德的双眼里满溢着痛苦和羞愧。神秘的紫色和鲜烈的红色在阿尔弗雷德眼中微妙地重合，但现在这个满面泪痕的可怜人却难以与当年冷淡倔强的战士联系起来，他们的共同点只是那道疤痕，那道痕在他们颈间的狰狞的伤口。 失而复得的喜悦和深深的忌惮彼此倾轧，阿尔弗雷德忽然又开始怀疑起这个事实，伊万和伊利亚实在太不一样了。可苏联解体当天他飞了十个小时赶到莫/斯/科，在伊利亚私人所有的公寓里找到他，那时红旗已经降下了。

他躺在沙发上，脖颈上血肉模糊，已经失去了呼吸。他一向珍爱的围巾上血迹斑斑。 阿尔弗雷德又花了十个小时飞回华盛顿，他原本下定决心，可下个礼拜伊万在国际会议上出现，温和有礼地称呼他“琼斯先生”，语气温和得像冰过的牛奶。他们彼此自我介绍，伊万说自己是新生的俄/罗/斯意识体，他乖巧友好得简直让阿尔弗雷德动了心——明明他不久前才发过誓这辈子再不要和姓布拉金斯基的扯上政敌以外的关系。 原来他们是同一个人……？ 原来他们是同一个人。 阿尔弗雷德没法控制自己的目光不在伊万身上流连，他扫过那些青青紫紫的咬痕和掐痕，在冷战时期他们势均力敌，伊万可从没被他弄得这么凄惨过。同体的事实一旦接受，阿尔弗雷德就不可自持地浮想联翩，被他压在身下做哭的，可是当年目高于顶的苏/联，是那个苏/联啊—— 可是他最终说出的，还是：“我一直以为你死了。” 语气像是他们之间没有情欲也没有半个世纪的纠缠坠落，只是故人重逢。 “我也希望如此。”伊万哑着嗓子，“如果俄/联/邦是另外一个人，我还能和他说说话，交代他一些事情，然后再也不必见你，可其实从古至今都是我一个人。” “——可为什么死亡连我的记忆都没有洗去分毫呢。

他又低声说，他今天的话异常直白坦诚，好似要把自己鲜血淋漓的心再剖开一道，给阿尔弗雷德看：“我承认我之前的道路走错了，也许你是对的。我输了，我失败了，然后我死了。我已经死过一次了不是吗，我已经哭着求你了不是吗？为什么你总是这么傲慢任性，想做的事一定要做到？！为什么你还要……去看呢……你凭什么——要知道我是谁！？” 他狠狠咬着牙，一拳打在阿尔弗雷德脸上。然而他此时已经筋疲力尽，阿尔弗雷德甚至血都没有流。一万痛苦地闭了闭眼，一口咬在他肩膀上。 “伊廖沙……”阿尔弗雷德被他此时的坦白和脆弱梗住了喉咙，他的话被伊万轻易地打断了：“不要叫我过去的名字，我已经接受过了。” 阿尔弗雷德顿了顿：“那，万尼亚。” 他开了这个头却又没有轻易地接下去，像是不敢去碰一捧易化的雪。伊万静默地等待着，然后阿尔弗雷德艰难地说：“……不管你怎么想。” 他仿佛要颠覆爱恨、倒转山河，只好慢慢地、用力地说：“不管你怎么想，我还是喜欢你的。” 伊万听了他这话没有作声，只是忽然用手掌蒙住眼睛，哭了起来。饶是阿尔弗雷德慌忙抱住他，听了好久，也只从他被眼泪浸得模模糊糊的话语中听出一句，是：“我想变成人类。”


	5. 米露·美国式政委

阿尔弗雷德正襟危坐。  
他锁了门，充了电，把自己的出生年改成了1775以确保不会再因为年龄问题错过任何一段剧情，重新准备登入游戏。  
其实前段时间他就废寝忘食地把这游戏通关了，故事的结尾红旗从克里姆林宫徐徐降下，三色旗升起的时候，伊万站在广场上痛哭失声，用手背抹着不停滚落下来的眼泪，声音颤抖：“政委......原来我们错了这么久......”系统跳出通知告诉他苏维埃蓝化程度100%，阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地点掉了那个通知，伸手就要去抱住伊万。但游戏结束的那一刻苏维埃就消失了，伊万融化在莫斯科的寒风中，阿尔弗雷德还未来得及给出的安慰落在空气里。随后整个游戏中的世界都随着伊万的离去而碎裂，最终，阿尔弗雷德的眼前一片黑暗。  
他脱掉设备，怅然若失了一会儿。  
游戏用户们显然对这个结局也并不满意，阿尔弗雷德点开游戏论坛。  
“我的俄罗斯最后哭着说我们错了的时候我心都碎了，这就像你背叛了自己的朋友或孩子。”  
“制作组最后是想做出类似反派悔过的效果吗？这简直糟糕透了，因为我只感受到一个人的梦想破灭了，而我作为他最信任的人，却一手造成了这个后果。”  
“啥也不说了，我去读《共产党宣言》去了，乌拉！（Ура）”  
“楼上在说什么？呀啪？”  
但就在他上一次上论坛的时候，他发现了一个新帖势不可挡地冲到了本区榜首，不管是回复数量还是关注度它都称得上是当之无愧的第一，管理员还嫌不够保险，干脆让它拥有了置顶权限，确保每一个进服的人都不会错过它。  
这个帖子的标题叫“The president of the Soviet union：Another story”。  
阿尔弗雷德点了进去，楼主介绍说这是他根据原作创作出的不同于真实历史的另一条故事线，只要你玩得够好，苏/联就不会亡。但是由于这一开始是他做给自己玩的，所以会有一些小小的私心。写到这里楼主加了个羞涩的表情，继续写道：同时，大家也可以体验和感受一下苏/联的个人崇拜。  
跟帖里除了高喊“英特纳雄耐尔一定会实现！”的苏粉无理智发言外，还充斥着许许多多的“楼主好人，一生平安”和挤眉弄眼的颜表情。阿尔弗雷德只腾出一秒的空当思考“是不是应该加强意识形态工作”，随后便迅速移动光标，干脆利落地点了下载。  
下载完毕后，一登入他便“哇哦”了一声，也许是为了区分，这个版本的意识体由正儿八经的伊万改成了传说中的红色暴君伊利亚·布拉金斯基。  
历史上并没有这么一个意识体存在过，他对阿尔弗雷德来说也是新鲜的，他从上打量到下，伊利亚的眼睛是赤红色的，让人忍不住怀疑国旗的颜色便取自他的眼里。服装改动很大，伊利亚穿的是一套苏维埃式军装，尽管他现在还是孩子的模样，这套衣服也衬得他十分挺拔。阿尔弗雷德忍不住蹲下揉他的脸，意外地发现他居然还有虎牙。  
......好可爱。  
阿尔弗雷德花了十几秒把被伊利亚可爱到的心情平复了一下，点击“确认形象”，他的意识体迅速活了过来：“政委！”  
才到他腰那么高的孩子仰着头，看着他的时候眼里落入了星星：“您说我能够掌握这个国家，是真的吗？”  
“当然是。”阿尔弗雷德虽然不知道这是什么历史时期，但还是肯定地点了点头，不知是不是延迟，系统这时才跳出询问他是否需要新手指引。  
阿尔弗雷德确认之后背景迅速铺开，他身处的是二月革命时期，这时的伊利亚只是群众意志产生的意识体，没有执政党也没有指导思想，是列宁认定他可以成为新的国家意识体，教导他马克思主义，说服布尔什维克党人接受他，激发他的野心，最终使他从混乱的群众意志中脱胎出来，成为真正的国家意志。而玩家要扮演的，便是列宁的角色。这一次，系统没有发布蓝化苏维埃的任务，却说：“请陪着他走向结局吧。”  
甚至还没开始玩的阿尔弗雷德觉得自己已经被捅了一刀。  
要问他准备好了吗，其实是没有的。谁能想到这个楼主会不辞辛劳地从二月革命做起，他大脑中的知识量还停留在斯大林时期。但阿尔弗雷德果断继续，玩游戏嘛，最重要的就是头铁。  
哦还有存档。  
他当列宁的第一件事居然是和人吵架，怎么说得文雅一些呢？那便是辩论，和党外人士吵，和孟什维克吵，连布尔什维克党内也有得他吵，真是颇有王耀家那个古代军师的风范。索性他用不着背诵《列宁全集》，只要不断点击他便能滔滔不绝地开始雄辩，堪称言论炮弹发射机。  
或许是他和楼主英雄所见略同，辩论的场景居然还真是发射炮弹，通过调整力度和角度对对方进行精确打击，大游戏里套小游戏，当真硬核。普列汉诺夫批评他：“俄国还没有磨出可以烤制社会主义面包的面粉，俄国缺乏让这孩子执政的物质前提。”  
阿尔弗雷德说：“的确，所有社会主义者都公认俄国资本主义不发达，无产阶级不发达，但我们可以变更历史发展的顺序，支持伊廖沙夺取政权，借助于他的力量来创造变更社会邢台的物质基础。现在战争失败，民不聊生，民众的反政府情绪正在不断高涨，既然有夺取政权的可能性，自然要加以利用，无论是从革命这一概念的严格科学意义来讲，或者从实际意义来讲，政权从一个阶级手里转到另一个阶级手里，都是革命的首要基本标志。就这一点来说，俄国资产阶级革命已经完成了。”  
这么一连串炸过去威力惊人，党员们纷纷露出“我觉得你说的只有一点点道理，但我又不知道该如何反驳”的困惑表情，至于目前还只比桌子高一个头的伊利亚，更是云里雾里。阿尔弗雷德发完言之后落座，在桌子下握住他有些凉的手掌，轻声说：“刚才那一段话就是在说你会变得很厉害，只有你才是正确的。”  
他当然不知道历史的if线会如何发展，资本主义和俄国和社会主义俄国究竟孰优孰劣，但他愿意偏爱一下这个在现实生活中并不存在的孩子。他身上究竟寄托了什么呢？制作者的私心，抛去刻板印象后后的喜爱，抑或是沿着政治立场的禁锢慢慢生长的，不可言说的感情？  
阿尔弗雷德不愿去想，他只是玩游戏而已。  
阿尔弗雷德很快认识到顶着列宁的功劳对玩家来说是开了多么大的外挂，他是唯一信任并鼓励伊利亚夺权的人（不过随着会越开越多，这一阵营开始充实起来），他提出了《四月提纲》，还领导了十月革命和国内战争，伊利亚看他的时候眼里都冒着小爱心。  
在内战终于结束的时候，伊利亚喝醉了。他晕乎乎地往阿尔弗雷德怀里一倒，含糊地念着：“政委......”  
阿尔弗雷德被他一靠忍不住心猿意马，他小心翼翼地扶起伊利亚想让他站起来，一松手他便又软软地倒回了自己身上，他说：“政委......我们赢了......”  
阿尔弗雷德只好让他在自己怀里靠好，揉揉他的脑袋应道：“我们胜利了。”  
伊利亚得寸进尺地凑上来，带着酒气的温热呼吸洒在阿尔弗雷德脸上，他的眼睛亮晶晶的：“那政委可不可以给我一点奖励？”  
这不能不让阿尔弗雷德多想，他呆毛抖擞，满怀紧张和期待的同时还不忘尽职尽责想着儿童色情在我国还是违法的。  
伊利亚用自己的脸在阿尔弗雷德的左脸和右脸上各贴了一下，这是苏联人常见的礼节。但伊利亚接着用双手扶住他的肩膀，跪坐在他身上，带着少年人的青涩和稚嫩慢慢地凑了过来。阿尔弗雷德甚至能看见他淡色的睫毛微微颤动，像一只不安的蝴蝶。虽说他已经自认是个成熟的国家意识体，在面对政敌（不是真的那个）投怀送抱时还是忍不住心跳加速......  
【警告：系统检测到您年龄过大，为预防突发心脏疾病，将为您自动跳过该剧情。】  
阿尔弗雷德眼前顿时漆黑一片。  
这倒不是说他真的突发心脏病，而是游戏已经开始加载后面的剧情......  
阿尔弗雷德从幻灭中回过神来，忍不住想大喊一声“damn it！！！”。  
没见过245岁的精神小伙吗？！他质问。  
好吧，其实人人都知道，在美国，儿童色情是管得很严的。那么请问，现在去竞选俄罗斯总统还来得及吗？  
他下一次登入的时候经过了漫长的加载，伊利亚重新出现在他的面前。阿尔弗雷德把他从头到脚打量了一遍，他们如果是两个在纽约街头擦肩而过的陌生人，他会向伊利亚吹口哨的。  
伊利亚已经长大了，他的军装不再那么松松垮垮，反而能勾勒出他身上那些仿佛被精心描摹过的线条。在阿尔弗雷德没有反应过来人物加载已经完毕的时候，伊利亚不好意思地叫了声：“政委。”  
他被阿尔弗雷德直白的目光弄得有些害羞，但只隐秘地红了耳朵尖上一小点，他皮肤苍白，这一点点粉红便像初春时第一朵探出的桃花，让他整个人忽然变得鲜活生动起来。  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，这样的伊利亚让他浮想联翩。伊利亚小声地说：“您昨天说，让我今天晚上来您的房间......有什么需要准备的吗？”  
我靠。  
天地良心这绝对是系统安排的，昨天他被上司拉着诉苦听他抱怨中日韩三国领导人会面一起骂他，阿尔弗雷德问他怎么知道的，上司说他安了窃听器。阿尔弗雷德被他烦得头昏脑涨，直想他们说不定就是说给你听的。  
他昨天连一分钟游戏都没登录，更别说进行这么大尺度的职场性骚扰。  
阿尔弗雷德强迫自己从震惊中恢复过来，露出一个佯装游刃有余的微笑，特地压低声音道：“洗干净点。”  
伊利亚整只耳朵全红了，粉红色向他的脸颊上攀爬，他结结巴巴回答道：“我，我明白了......”  
我政敌在面对他上司的时候都这样吗？阿尔弗雷德不自觉地酸溜溜地想，这要是我本人，俄/罗/斯早就水管伺候了。话说回来这个制作者眼中的苏俄是这个样子的吗？真的不会过于ooc吗？！  
阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地处理文件，制定国家战略，当黄昏降临时，他的办公室门口传来了谨慎的敲门声。  
“进。”阿尔弗雷德正收拾着公文包，头也不抬地说。  
伊利亚转动了门把手，推开一条门缝只小心翼翼地露出脑袋：“政委，您下班了吗？”  
“马上好。”阿尔弗雷德拾起包，对上他眨得有些过快的双眼，“要一起回家吗？”  
答案当然是肯定的，伊利亚昨天已经答应过了。他们并肩走在路上，雪落满他们的肩头，阿尔弗雷德顺着系统给他的路线图找路，偶然回头时看见伊利亚安静地跟在他身边，他的军装显得单薄，冬天的严峻透过那几层布料，刺入他的肩膀 。  
“你冷吗？”阿尔弗雷德有点担心他。他一开口，呵出的白气散在风中，模糊了一瞬伊利亚的眉眼。  
他摇头：“还好。”  
阿尔弗雷德怀疑地盯了他两眼，抓起他的手臂，被触手的凉意冻了一下之后，握起他的手放进自己的口袋里。原本暖和的口袋里像是被扔了一块冰，阿尔弗雷德能感觉到这一小块的温度骤然下降。  
他拉着伊利亚一边走一边埋怨他：“你小时候从来不和我见外，冷的时候整个人扑过来就是的。”  
“那个时候政委还没有抗拒我。”伊利亚低低地说，阿尔弗雷德感觉到被自己握住的那只手有点僵硬，“我越长大，政委却好像越抗拒我。仿佛我是一只飞在空中的鸟，变的越庞大，在大地上投下的阴影便越是深重。政委现在看我的时候，就像在看一只没有脚的鸟。”  
阿尔弗雷德一时不知道该怎么回答才好。每一个进入这个游戏的美国人，都面临着双重身份：一个敌国公民和苏联的政委，对虚拟角色投入的喜爱与政治和国家战略的鲜明立场相互冲突，浑浊的感情洪流投身到国家意识体身上，构成了阿尔弗雷德本身。”  
在他沉默的几秒钟间，他能感觉到伊利亚德情绪慢慢地低落下去。  
他们到了，阿尔弗雷德从口袋里掏出凭空出现的钥匙开了门，温暖的空气扑面而来，屋子里暖气供得很足。步入建筑的内部后把门一关，两人从街道上带来的寒气便开始消蚀。在寒冷的地方，人人都是哲学家，一旦变得温暖舒适起来，人就会考虑些更加实际的东西，阿尔弗雷德露出一个富有亲和力的微笑：“我可以吻你吗？伊廖沙？”  
“政委都已经做到这一步了......”伊利亚避开阿尔弗雷德望向他双眼的目光，好像在观察家居似的让眼神到处乱飘，“这种事还要问我吗？”  
这就是答案了，阿尔弗雷德凑上去，伊利亚立刻闭上了眼睛。他原本是在战场上残肢断臂飞过眼前都不眨眼的人，此时却相当用力，相当紧张地闭着眼。他在眼前的黑暗中呆了快十秒，预想中的亲吻却没有来。  
伊利亚疑惑地睁开眼，“政”字刚出口便被阿尔弗雷德覆上来的嘴唇堵了回去，他慌张间只看见一双湛蓝的眼睛，像南太平洋明净的海面。阿尔弗雷德托着他的后背把他束在自己胸前和手臂之间，抵着他跌跌撞撞地往卧室的床上挪。  
苏俄意识体战场经验丰富，情场经验匮乏，当阿尔弗雷德把舌尖探进他的口腔恶劣地扫过他的上颚时，他扑通一声掉进了海中，又摇摇晃晃地浮了上来。  
原来他已经被阿尔弗雷德按进了柔软的床铺，阿尔弗雷德松开他之后他急促地喘息着，又被加上一个湿乎乎的舔弄。  
“我不会解军装的皮带。”阿尔弗雷德带着一种可恶的真诚说，“你能教教我吗？”  
伊利亚应了一声，他不好意思把自己的目光往下移，慢慢摸索到自己腰间的皮带扣。但阿尔弗雷德的目光盯得他仿佛手背上的皮肤都烧起来，他往阿尔弗雷德脸上瞟，看见他像是做什么研究一样的专注眼神后，颇为犹豫地开口：“政委能不能不要看......”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起头看见他害羞的表情，故意用完全正当的口吻说：“我不学会的话，下次怎么自己动手呢？”  
他再次低头时发现在一问一答间伊利亚已经飞快地解开了皮带，大概是抱着“下次的事下次再说”的逃避心态，伊利亚缩着脖子自觉地拉下了外裤，他平日里被衣料包裹着的皮肤都呈现出一种不正常的苍白。阿尔弗雷德握着他的脚踝，抬高，把裤子扔到一边。  
他的手指从踝骨往上，带上色情意味的抚摸。伊利亚抓着被子，阿尔弗雷德的手指一路烧起撩人的情欲，他从喉间漏出点点喘息。  
阿尔弗雷德的手掌停在大腿内侧，却故意不去碰他已经打湿一块布料的前端，而是从下往上一颗颗解开他外套和衬衫的扣子，把衣物都扔到一边。  
阿尔弗雷德按下自己迫不及待想要操他的欲望，忍耐着把一根手指谨慎地探进了伊利亚的身体。  
并没有预想中的干涩，阿尔弗雷德微微愣了愣，对方轻易地接纳了他的入侵，他的手指抽出的时候还略有湿意。  
他困惑地看向伊利亚，绯红已经从伊利亚的脖子蔓延到耳朵，整张脸都是害羞的不行的样子。他断断续续地解释道：“昨天政委叫我来的时候，虽然很紧张......但是也很怕政委会做得不舒服......所以我就，下午的时候，躲在储藏室里做了一点......嗯......准备工作......”  
他毫无预兆地被击中了，阿尔弗雷德把头埋在他劲间吸了口气，伊利亚身上有种清冷的香气，不只从何而来，他吻了吻伊利亚喉咙上的伤痕：“真乖……想要什么奖励？”  
“可以吗？”伊利亚被他的发丝弄得有些发痒，他动了动身子，局促地说：“我想要政委抱抱我……”  
阿尔弗雷德把他从床上抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，自己只穿着长袜而政委却仍然衣冠楚楚让伊利亚有些不满，他有种自己处在蛮荒时代的羞耻感，但阿尔弗雷德搂住他的腰时衣物的粗糙反而刺激了皮下神经，情欲在矛盾间热烈地燃烧起来，他被阿尔弗雷德握着胯骨，听话地分开双腿露出微微湿润的穴口，然后被施加在腰上的力量慢慢地坐了下去。  
刚褪去一半伊利亚就不径地抖，快感和轻微的痛感电流一般窜向全身，他对于强烈的感情有种天生的恐惧，立刻把手按在阿尔弗雷德肩上试图阻止自己下沉：“……政委!”  
阿尔弗雷德才不管他那么多，再一用力地便全部坐了下去，伊利亚甚至被他逼出了一声慌乱的喘息，他的声音像泡在果酒里。  
他从来没有这么舒服过，未经人事的青少年第一次时总是手忙脚乱，好在不需要他自己做什么，阿尔弗雷德扶着他的腰上下抽送起来，快感变成了潮水一波一波地向他打来，他几乎保持不住平衡，靠在阿尔弗雷德肩上努力抑制住自己的喘息，阿尔弗雷德重重一下顶在他的敏感点上：“别忍着，叫给我听听？”  
伊利亚不肯放开声音，只好搂着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，把热气和模糊的呻吟送进阿尔弗雷德的耳中，跳过了前戏的性爱相当让阿尔弗雷德愉悦，他抓住浑身发抖的伊利亚不让他逃开，射在里面。伊利亚从他怀里起来时白色的液体顺着大腿流下，看得阿尔弗雷德脸红地移开了目光。  
人总是食髓知味，阿尔弗雷德在退出游戏后需要换裤子的麻烦和这个角色给他带来的诱惑一比简直不值一提。说实话他第一次做完之后还是谴责了自己的，搞一个和政敌长得一样的虚拟角色怎么想都很奇怪，但当下一次伊利亚在他耳边说：“政委，晚上需要我吗？”的时候，他立刻把自己的抗拒扔进了可回收垃圾桶。  
他惊觉自己完全把一个战略游戏玩成了一个色情游戏，然而再次登录论坛时，那条提供下载链接的帖子下已经群魔乱舞，不但没有蓝化伊利亚，反而被他赤化了，甚至是黄化了！  
阿尔弗雷德痛定思痛，决定戒除网瘾。  
他用工作时间填满上班时间（是的，他以前没有填满过），然后用电影、球赛和泡酒吧填满娱乐时间，这种日子他一个星期就过腻了，他又随随便便地飞往欧洲、中东和东亚，找各国意识体聚会，但王耀一看见他就把他赶了出去，理由是他身上有资本主义病菌会感染王嘉龙；亚瑟忙脱欧忙得焦头烂额，在中东他们总是把政治生活带入私人生活，弄得双方都很不愉快。当然阿尔弗雷德不在乎他们开不开心，他只是为自己被拒绝而感到些许沮丧。弗朗西斯算是国家中和他比较要好的一个了，然而走进弗朗西斯家中迎面碰上伊万，阿尔弗雷德吓得差点落荒而逃，最终还是浑身不自在地喝完了下午茶，一边懊悔自己忘了法俄两国私交甚好，一边听他俩互相吹捧彼此光辉的文学艺术，听得快要窒息。  
他开始频繁地做梦，苏醒之后又恍若隔世。梦里出现了什么？伊万。伊万？……？他想不起来了。  
这样的梦让他时常心神不宁，他扛不住戒断反应了。我就最后玩一次。阿尔弗雷德对自己发誓，他戴上头盔，紧张地搓了搓手，加载界面并没有持续太久，伊利亚迅速地出现在他眼前。  
“政委！”他又惊喜地喊了一声，猛地抱住阿尔弗雷德，“这么久你去哪里了！？”  
阿尔弗雷德猛然想起在他没有登录的这段时间里游戏里的时间还在不断流逝，一个这么久不出现的政委简直太不敬业了，一股愧疚之情油然而生，随即他才反应过来自己是来蓝化苏维埃的。  
他趁伊利亚埋在他肩膀上吸气时点开任务面板，支线任务——改善苏中关系，面板上方赫然显示1971年，阿尔弗雷德当然知道1972年自家上司访问王耀家从此达成了关系正常化，所以这边就不能让苏维埃抢先。  
伊利亚松开他：“政委刚回来知道目前的战略任务吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德点头，安排底下人去做出访王耀家的准备工作。他勾勾手指：“你跟我来一下。”  
“政……政委，为什么……哈啊——”  
阿尔弗雷德把那个小玩具完全推进伊利亚体内，满意地把被他按倒在沙发上的伊利亚拉起来。伊利亚现在还只有被异物入侵的不适感，他皱着眉穿上裤子，小声地嘀咕了两句，无非是抱怨抱怨政委的恶趣味，阿尔弗雷德早就习惯了。  
他们从莫斯科飞北京又从机场上坐好几个小时的车去目的地。落地之后伊利亚同王耀握手拥抱，面上一丝不苟，阿尔弗雷德在一旁感叹不愧是中国人民的老大哥，处变不惊泰然自若，当真战斗民族。  
王耀的上司暂时身体欠佳，不便迎接，他们三人同乘一车，阿尔弗雷德坐中间，伊利亚与王耀一左一右。1971年的中国还是完完全全的发展中国家，路况与美国一比令人不敢恭维，车内时常剧烈震动，阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快扶住车顶才没让自己磕到头。王耀面色窘迫，伊利亚比他更窘迫——车体的震动和颤抖让身体里的玩具发挥了它应有的作用，情欲开始缓慢地解冻。  
司机又要开快又要尽力保持平稳，有时难免转弯急了些，阿尔弗雷德在惯性作用下往伊利亚身上一靠，后者立刻紧张地看了他一眼，像在求救。阿尔弗雷德顺势揽住他的肩膀：“不舒服吗？”王耀目不斜视，领导人关心意识体健康本就是分内之事。  
车子猛地一颠，就在这时伊利亚的眼神变了，他迷惑地扫视了一遍眼前的景象，然后盯住了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛：“拿开你的手，琼斯。”  
阿尔弗雷德后背一凉，这样风雪般凌厉的眼神属于他现实生活中的政敌，又或者，真正曾经是苏维埃的那个人。他张了张嘴，小到“或许我们可以改善一下私人关系”大到“美方希望与俄方加强沟通合作”的一百种说辞他都想好了，然而伊利亚把目光上移，语调危险地念出了阿尔弗雷德顶在头上的职称：“政委——？”  
他的一百种说辞立刻被推翻，阿尔弗雷德只能徒然地张着嘴。  
伊利亚，不，或许现在称他为伊万更为合适了，悠悠地看了他一眼：“苏联式总统？”  
他早该想到，中俄关系那么密切，伊万完全有理由知道这款已经火遍全球的游戏，但谁他妈会想到会在游戏里碰上角色的原型——尤其是你正打算搞这个角色的关口？  
车辆摇晃了一下，伊万立刻感觉到了自己身体里的异样，他亲自动手握住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，捏出了一声清晰的脆响：“政委还挺有情趣的？”  
阿尔弗雷德理亏到甚至不敢接口，一边痛得面容扭曲一边庆幸自己体质回复的能力超强。他已经没有余力去管同乘一车的王耀会怎么看待这场职场暴力了，反正这家伙也是个游戏工具人，不过也难说，谁知道这个角色会不会突然换成本尊？！  
阿尔弗雷德轻微地活动手腕暗示伊万放开他，伊万皱皱眉，松了手。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己应该解释，但他脑袋乱成了一团麻，他难道能说我被游戏里的你的美色冲昏了头脑？还是我想当年你上司从你出生那天起就想着怎么把你弄解体？该死，阿尔弗雷德愤愤地想，他刚开口：“我……”  
“就有那么喜欢我吗？”   
他被打断了，伊万交叉十指，露出他在联合国投反对票时惯用的笑容。阿尔弗雷德说不清这个俄国人的傲慢是不是救了他，一时没有更好解释的他忙不迭地应了一声，大不了假装告个白然后顺理成章地被拒，顶多被联四轮番嘲笑一阵子。而伊万的笑容加深了一点，却让人摸不透是真心还是假意：“那我们来做吧，反正你什么都准备好了不是么？”  
什……什么……  
只有最三流的剧作家才会设计这种突转到足以把人甩下车的剧情！阿尔弗雷德差点呆了，他先点头再摇头，像个程序紊乱的机器人。“看来你是同意了。”伊万盯着他变幻的脸色，笃定地下了结论。阿尔弗雷德心说他自己都不知道自己的脸色是个什么赤橙黄绿青蓝紫啊！  
车就在这时适时地到了，王耀看起来什么都没看见听见，神情自然地下了车，绕到另一侧替他们俩开门。阿尔弗雷德瞥见伊万已经硬了，所幸他的大衣足够宽松，只要不和别人拥抱就应该没人会察觉。  
他刚下车就看见伊万和王耀贴面行礼。  
阿尔弗雷德才想起来这里对伊万来说只是游戏，还只是别人的游戏，哪怕伊利亚身败名裂都和他没关系。王耀也真不愧是千年古国，盟友如此热情轻佻他仍然面不改色云淡风轻，活得久的都是妖怪。  
游戏跳过了不少外交的繁文缛节，一转眼就走完了流程，不知游戏开发者是何居心，王耀贫困得清新脱俗恰到好处，盟国意识体与上司一同来访居然只是提供一间房一张床。  
刚一锁上门伊万就开始解扣子，厚重的大衣被他挂到床边的架子上，然后皮带也被“啪”一声解开，他坐到床沿分开膝盖，手指试探着伸了一个指节进自己的身体，“啧”了一声，抬头对阿尔弗雷德挑眉：“玩得真够可以的。”  
阿尔弗雷德喉结上运动了一下，他不得不承认伊万此时对他来说很有吸引力，既然对方把政敌的身份已经随意地抛掉，阿尔弗雷德也不那么纠结，他上手扣住伊万的后颈，小心地舔弄伊万的唇缝。  
伊万的吻技好得惊人，阿尔弗雷德甚至怀疑他能够用舌头给樱桃梗打结。待到他们嘴角湿润地松开彼此时，阿尔弗雷德终于有机会问出了他从刚刚开始就一直在疑惑的问题：“那个……你是第一次吗？”  
伊万仿佛受到了挑衅似的猛抬头：“你以为我这一千三百年是白活的？”  
阿尔弗雷德没由来地气，他明知这个问题愚蠢，他更知自己没有资格气，他独立时伊万已经走过千年怎么可能为他守身如玉。阿尔弗雷德于是一言不发，把伊万猛地推到在木板床上，往他身体里探进一根手指。他碰到了先前放进去的玩具，伊万也因此轻哼了一声。阿尔弗雷德把它取了出来，目光直白地盯着伊万湿润柔软的穴口：“你湿得好厉害。”  
他原本是调笑的意思，伊万却相当不解风情地翻了个白眼：“指不定是你自己调了参数。”  
阿尔弗雷德被他这相当出戏的一句激得咬牙切齿，他发现玩台词他是玩不过伊万的，索性直接进正戏，他掰开伊万的大腿根把自己塞了进去，两人都发出一声满足的叹息。无需别的什么，阿尔弗雷德抽插起来，一切忽然水到渠成。  
他的阴茎忽然蹭过一块软肉，伊万立刻触电般地抖了一下，带着点兴奋的语气：“往那里动，用力点。”  
阿尔弗雷德向来不爽自己失去主导权，他放缓速度直至停下，用终于抓住对方把柄的口气说：“难道你不知道在床上应该怎么请求吗？”  
伊万不耐烦地瞪他，揪住阿尔弗雷德的领子一直把他拉到自己面前：“又要出水又要自己动，你当苏/维/埃是全自动洗衣机吗！？”  
阿尔弗雷德再也不想吐槽他了，他打的比方把气氛毁得一干二净，情调零分，他这一千三百年真像白活的一样。阿尔弗雷德带着怒气狠狠地撞他，心中认定这只是机械的活塞运动。  
似乎是阿尔弗雷德把他操得舒服了，伊万眉眼舒展，咬着指尖，神情里却重又带上沙皇俄国的傲慢，“做得不错……我允许你如你有想的那般对我。”  
阿尔弗雷德算是明白为何他能随口毁掉气氛了，因为他一个动作一句言语就能重新挑逗得人不能自已。整个沙皇王朝的骄奢淫逸在他身上重现，加上他身上还挂着苏式的衬衫，禁欲和纵欲的气息混合起来，让阿尔弗雷德恨不得咬他一口。  
这就是老流氓吗……阿尔弗雷德咬上他的锁骨，牙齿拉扯着皮肉，啄出一个新鲜的吻痕。他察觉了一个事实：伊万不讨厌，甚至渴求疼痛。伊万感觉到他的手不安分地在自己腰间乱摸，比自己体温略高的手掌撩起情欲，然后牢牢地把他按在阿尔弗雷德和床铺之间，让阿尔弗雷德一次又一次地顶进深处。  
还不够，伊万暗自想着。阿尔弗雷德一下就发现了他的不专心，直接扯着伊万的头发凑近，几乎要让鼻尖碰上鼻尖：“你在想谁？”  
他明明在意得不得了，却还别扭地压低了声音。伊万吐出喉间那声将出未出的喘息，无辜道：“嗯……基尔伯特还有波诺弗瓦之类的。”  
“该死。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出，他立刻收敛住自己的失态，改用一种声讨的古怪口气说，“你究竟和多少人做过？啊？”  
伊万仍然声音纯良：“你认识的基本都有吧。”他还严谨地补充了一句“殖民体系崩溃后新独立的那些不算”，好让这篇鬼扯更细致一点。话尾刚出口他就被凶狠起来的阿尔弗雷德整个翻过来，他跪在床沿边，阿尔弗雷德几乎要把阴茎整根拔出又整根撞入，伊万舒服得把脸埋在枕头里满脸通红。阿尔弗雷德抓住他的双手背到他背后，咬着他耳朵：“我和他们谁干得你舒服？”  
“往左边一点……”伊万答非所问，但他此时带点沙哑和轻佻的声线无意间取悦了阿尔弗雷德，他加倍地完成了指示。伊万轻笑：“现在是你了。”  
高潮过后他终于在性快感消退的情况下面临最为严峻的问题,阿尔弗雷德对他从外部入侵这个游戏的方法疑惑得要命，他们俩盖着棉被双双望着天花板无法开始聊天，在一阵令人尴尬的沉默后，阿尔弗雷德抱着自己无法参加下次联合国大会的觉悟开口了：“你是怎么进来这个游戏的？”  
这个问题必然涉及阿尔弗雷德自己的游戏经历，幸亏他在短短的沉默中大脑已经全速运转想到了合情合理的回答方式，勉强说得过去。伊万的目光没有移动，脸上却一点点浮上笑容：“虽然用不着跟你解释的，不过，我是从阿尔弗你的大脑里进来的啊。”  
完了。  
虽然这种超现实的回答十分不合逻辑，但是从事实来看还是有一定的可信度的。阿尔弗雷德心想这下我什么都不用编了，然后迅速想到自己的国家机密贞操不保。他僵硬地扭转脖子，试图从伊万的面部表情里寻找一丝开玩笑的端倪：“这种事怎么可能啊……哈哈。”  
“毕竟你出生的时候已经是工业的时代了嘛。”伊万耸耸肩，“刚刚开始工业革命的时候我还没反应过来，吃了不少苦头呢。毕竟，我作为人的话还是魔法比较好用。这种事你应该都不清楚的，经历过古代的国家意识一般都会些法术，像耀就经常用这个帮忙种地。我的话，之前用魔法进去了你的大脑。”  
“那……美利坚的机密……”  
“这个是不知道的。”伊万说，“心灵魔法只有在对方进入幻境的时候才能入侵，一般来说都是意识体在做梦。梦都是乱七八糟的嘛，你会梦到自家的核弹密码吗？”  
“哦不。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出，“弗洛伊德写过梦的解析。”  
“亲爱的阿尔弗。”伊万终于把目光从斑驳的天花板上移开，不再去看那些毫无意义的斑点和污渍。当他紫色的眼睛与阿尔弗雷德相对时，他散发出一种胜券在握的人才有的压迫感，“需要告诉你你在梦里都做了些什么吗？一次又一次的表白。”他开始用恶作剧式的语调装腔作势：“‘万尼亚，我恨你是因为你是俄罗斯，而我爱你只因为你是你。’还有‘如果我背叛了你，那必然是为了全人类崇高的理想’，哦对了‘我曾经无数次地想说出口，但是当我们站的这么近的时候，我发现你已经从我的眼睛里看到了一切。’这句如何？不过你是完全不会记得的。”  
“我真的说过这些话……？”阿尔弗雷德绞尽脑汁回忆，但脑中里没有留下一点痕迹。  
“梦都是乱七八糟的。”伊万说，“毕竟，你和我在梦里还做过很多次呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊得踢飞了被子，他几乎是落荒而逃地跳下了床，然而不得不抓着被子又慢慢挪上来，他费劲找到自己的声音：“那你……又是怎么看待的呢。”  
他的语言逐渐通畅起来：“你是进来的人，你是清醒的，却又是为什么纵容了这一切呢——”他心脏狂跳，血液加速流动的时候脸上像要烧起来，“你是把我当做床伴吗，你又不缺床伴，欧洲那些家伙……”  
“我都没有和他们做过。”伊万接住了他的话，“刚才那么说只是觉得你生气的时候比较好玩。”  
心跳得更快了。  
“那你进入我的梦境又是为什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德觉得自己不能再问下去了，但是这种赌博似的快感逼迫着他往前走去，走向最终的答案。他觉得自己已经用不着听伊万的回答：“——因为你喜欢我。”  
成也好，败也好，这就是他的破釜沉舟。他说：“你喜欢我，对不对？”  
“对。”伊万说，“你问了很多次，我也回答了很多次，虽然你醒来之后就会全部忘掉，不过我还是愿意再回答一遍。”  
“我这次……没有在做梦。”阿尔弗雷德突然握住他的手，“我是清醒的，这个幻境不是梦，是电子游戏而已。我会记得，我会记上一天，一个月，一整个春天，我会记上一个世纪！”  
“不是梦？”伊万像是没听懂，长于法术的古老国家对尖端科技并不了解。原来伊万以为他仍身处梦境，一切都解释通了。阿尔弗雷德说得很快，像是怕他突然消失：“这是游戏制造出的幻境，这是关于你的游戏。我也喜欢你，喜欢你到做这种事，谢谢你每次都跟我说这些，我不会再忘了！”  
伊万先是一怔，然后慢慢地笑了。他有很多种笑容，但阿尔弗雷德以前从没有见过这一种，像是化冻的河水，像是和煦的微风，像是把西伯利亚平原上一整年的春夏收集起来，才有这么一抹温柔。  
他说：“好啊。”


End file.
